Lucy libro 1
by delfines123
Summary: Después de la gran batalla por el Libro End, comienza la reconstrucción del gremio. Pero Natsu y Happy no participan de la misma. Lucy descubre una llave del zodiaco en casa de Natsu ¿Que podrá significar esto? ¿Y que traerá consigo el haberla descubierto?
1. Chapter 1

Libro 1 Lucy

Capítulo 1: Comienzos

Luego de la gran batalla por el libro End, todos vuelven al gremio para construir de nuevo su edificio. Natsu se vuelve a su hogar con happy para reponerse de la muerte de su querido Ignel. Los días pasan, y se hace un mes, el gremio ya casi está construido y todo casi vuelve a la normalidad excepto la falta de esos dos miembros. Así que llevo una canasta llena de comida a su casa para alegrarlos. La verdad es que no verlos por tanto tiempo me entristece mucho. Sobre todo la alegría y el humor de Natsu. Llego hasta esa colina, y entro sin llamar sin hacerme problema por nada después de todo esos dos hacen lo mismo.

-Natsu! Happy!...Natsu.- de repente se cae una llave negra con una especie de serpiente rodeando su cuerpo de un color dorado. ¡Una llave de zodiaco… Que hace acá esto y por qué esta en la casa de Natsu?

-Lucy?- Natsu aparece atrás mío con Happy a su lado

\- Hola chicos, les traje una cesta de comida, está arriba de la mesada- El gato azul vuela muy feliz a la mesada. Natsu se da vuelta y yo lo agarro de la manga.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- El muy feliz sonríe y levanta el dedo pulgar hacia arriba.- Natsu ¿por qué tienes esta llave del zodiaco aquí?- De repente su cara feliz se va de su rostro y aparece una de enojo, me la arranca de las manos muy furioso y grita.

\- ¿¡Quién te dijo que podías tocar eso!?- Me sentí muy triste; nunca me había gritado así. Salí corriendo sin pensarlo dos veces.

Corrí hacia el bosque, no podía ver a la cara a los chicos me sentía desamparada no entendía qué tenía en la cabeza. Tenía razón, a pesar de que él me tocaba las cosas, no me daba derecho a hacer lo mismo. Solo pensé que podía hacerlo porque, después de tanto que nos conocíamos y habíamos vivido, sí podíamos. Ahí entendí que lo único que quería era que me viera como alguien de confianza y que pudiese compartir conmigo aquello en su corazón. Después de la muerte de su más amado amigo, no pude estar para él, por eso quise creer que él me necesitaba en este momento, nunca quise hacerlo enojar así. Algo cálido cayó por mi cara mientras corría en ese gran bosque alejándome del pueblo. Paré y me di cuenta que eran lágrimas. Me senté cerca de la copa de un árbol y de repente me encontré con un hombre de pelo negro, ojos negros y una túnica de color azul. Al ver su expresión, me di cuenta que me miraba con lleno de pena.

-Lo siento pero eres la única persona que puede despertarlo, lamento que tu destino no sea el más feliz pero sabrás que un sacrificio se necesita para liberar al mundo del mal.-

\- ¿Quién eres?-

\- Princesa, mi nombre es Jeref, y debo llevarte conmigo para que Natsu pueda acabar conmigo, ya que es mi última gran creación, el salvador, el que librara al mundo de alguien como yo. Si te destruyo frente a sus ojos él va a acabar conmigo y podrá traer paz al mundo de la magia negra de los gremios oscuros. ¿Vendrías conmigo?- Me tiende la mano

\- ¿Estas seguro que él podrá librarse de todo, hasta de Acnologia? Eso no es seguro si…

-YO SOY PARTE DE ACNOLOGIA, LA MITAD DE SU CORAZON ESTÁ DENTRO DE MI. SI ME DESTRUYEN, EL DRAGON TAMBIEN SERÁ DESTRUIDO.-

De repente todo tenía sentido para mí: podría salvar a todos por hacer eso y sobre todo salvaría a Natsu de su tristeza y su miseria de haber perdido a Ignel por Acnologia.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?-


	2. Chapter 2

Libro 2 Natsu

Se ha ido…. Le grité y no entiendo por qué… miro mis manos y están vacías ¿Que pasó? ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Happy se acerca de atrás.

\- ¿Natsu por que le gritaste a Lucy?

-No tengo idea y lo peor de todo es que después de la muerte de Ignel estoy empezando a borrar recuerdos….. ¿Qué hice? Debo pedirle perdón por cómo me comporte. LUCYY!

Corrí hasta su casa, pensando que no querría ver a nadie más si estaba llorando, conociéndola. Irrumpí por su ventana pero no había nadie allí. Su olor impregnaba la habitación, era tan tranquilizador como una caricia. Desde el comienzo ella fue para mí aquello que menos quería perder, siempre estuvo a mi lado. El día de los juegos mágicos cuando vi morir a su yo del futuro supe que no dejaría que nada ni nadie la dañara de ese modo, y que él se atreviera…..Sin dudarlo lo mataría, pues ella era una caricia para mi entero ser. Que había hecho… ¿Por qué le había gritado así de manera tan brusca?

Rápidamente el día paso sin que ella apareciera. Entonces sopese si había ido al gremio. Salí de su habitación y me dirigí al gremio. Cuando levanté la vista y me encontré cara a cara con Zeref. En su cara la pena era palpable.

-Querido Natsu, ella no volverá… Lucy Heartfilia.-

\- ¡¿DONDE ESTA?!- Ya mi ánimo de calma no estaba. Una nueva furia entro por mis poros. Si él había venido, Lucy no estaba segura.

\- Ha decidido que es más importante salvar a su mundo que a ella misma. Ella morirá por su gremio, y por ti.

-¡¿!?... ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué dices que se sacrificará, para salvar al gremio? ¿De qué?-

-Acnologia…. Pensé que tú entre todos ya lo sabrías. Desde el principio ella era la que buscaba para destruirlo pues tiene una magia en su interior más grande que tú mismo ser. Y con la máquina que he inventado podrá ser posible sacar todo su poder y transformarlo en un arma contra Acnologia.- El silencio Lucy… iba a perderla… No… No quiero ella es mi gran amiga la persona que no puedo perder. Levanté la vista a Jeref con determinación.

\- No permitiré que Lucy se sacrifique por algo así. No dejare que le hagas daño.- El fuego me rodeó el cuerpo entero como mi furia- NO DEJARÉ QUE ELLA MUERA, TE VOY A DETENER, ELLA NO MORIRÁ.

-Natsu, ¿por qué te niegas hasta este punto? ¿No te das cuenta que si ella lo hace, todos los gremios oscuros serán destruidos? Ella tiene una gran luz en su interior, eso es lo que se necesita para destruir a Acnologia y… a mí. Esa maga celestial tiene el poder de invocar a las estrellas y solo un alma muy pura puede hacerlo como lo hace ella. Lo siento, querido amigo, pero la perderás y no hay nada que puedas hacer.- Y con esto dicho desapareció.

-ZEREF, DEVUELVEME A LUCY! JEREF!...NOOOOOOOOOO!- De repente el cielo se nubló y comenzó a caer nieve. Corrí al gremio renovado, cruce las puertas, todos estaban ahí muy felices de verme al fin. Les conté todo lo que había ocurrido antes de que ellos pudieran decirme nada. Todos parecían confusos al respecto me miraban extrañados.

\- ¿¡Que les pasa!? Nuestra nakama Lucy está en peligro de morir, ¿por qué no dicen nada?- Erza se levantó y le toco el hombro a Natsu para tranquilizarlo.

-¿Quién es Lucy?


	3. Chapter 3

Libro 3 Lucy

Me desperté en una cama con sábanas doradas, me senté y me di cuenta que llevaba un vestido blanco con gran escote… ¿¡Cuándo me habían cambiado!? ¿Zeref me habría tocado? Entre más pensaba menos creía la situación en que me encontraba. Miré a mi alrededor para descubrir que solo había una ventana chiquita en un extremo de la habitación. Parecía que todo estaba preparado para que ninguna magia pudiese perforar nada. Con resignación esperaba hablar con alguien pero la puerta seguía cerrada. Las comidas no dejaban de aparecer apenas sentía hambre, cosa muy extraña por que no salían de ningún lugar. Gritaba por alguien para hablar pero nadie aparecía, y pensar que Zeref había sido la última persona en hablar conmigo me daba más rabia todavía.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? - Le había preguntado. Decidida tomé la iniciativa a pesar que me intimidaba en sobremanera por ser parte del temible Acnologia. No entendía cómo mi cuerpo podía estar sin temblar de miedo teniendo en cuenta que podía acabar conmigo en un minuto. Pero en mí no había temores, solo valentía y determinación.

-Lucy, tu poder es mayor al que crees que tienes… He inventado una maquina capaz de acabar conmigo y solo tu poder con el de Natsu pueden activarla. Pero para eso debes abrir una puerta que nunca ha sido abierta. Necesita la llave del Rey de los seres celestiales. Y parece ser que solo los elegidos por él pueden abrirla, pero para eso necesitan hacer un gran sacrificio que, como tu pudiste ver, fue una de tus llaves. Al ver esto él se compadeció de ti y quiere formar parte de tu equipo.

-¿Pero lo que me dices… no es algo bueno?

\- No, todo lo contrario, porque al propietario de esa llave solo le esperan dos cosas; una es el control de todos los seres celestiales y la otra es la muerte, puesto que no eres el único que la desea. Y al ser así, aquel que te mate en ese estado… Según la leyenda se le concederá un deseo por el mismo Rey. Y mi deseo sería… poder ser mortal para que, cuando llegue el momento, Natsu pueda acabar conmigo, así como con mi gran sufrimiento.

\- ¡No es así! ¡Natsu no lo hará! Sabrá lo que tramas…. ¡Además nada es seguro de todo lo que dices!

-Quizás sí, quizás no. Eso se verá, pero mientras tanto el plan se hará como diga. Y tu mejor que nadie sabes de lo que es capaz Natsu si te ve muerta. Ya lo has visto muchas veces cuando tu vida corre peligro. Él va hacia ti. Ahora mismo en el gremio hice un hechizo del olvido para que nadie te recuerde eso lo pondrá frenético. Creerá que has desaparecido y eso lo volverá loco. Su corazón ya no puede perder a nadie más preciado. Y lo más preciado que tiene en este momento eres tu Lucy Heartfilia.-

Después de eso, recuerdo que todo se oscureció y aparecí en esta cama. Maldita sea tengo que salir de acá antes que Natsu haga algo de lo que se vaya a arrepentir después.

Me asomo por la gran ventana de mi alcoba y veo al otro lado de Fiore. Estoy cerca… Podría invocar un espíritu y escapar antes que algo malo pase. Pero cuando busco mis llaves descubro que no están; ni siquiera mi Látigo celestial. Maldita sea, me lo han quitado. Sentí una presencia detrás de mí y me encontré con una chica muy parecida a Erza. Llevaba vestido blanco también y cabello color escarlata atado en una trenza. Parecía muy tímida cuando hablaba.

-¿¡Erza!?

-No señorita, mi nombre es Hikari. Espero que hayas dormido bien nuestro señor la espera abajo para comer. Ven conmigo- Tocó una de las paredes que se abrió como una puerta. La seguí muy tímidamente, sentí nostalgia con solo verla.

\- Disculpa, ¿con quién tengo que verme?

-Nuestro señor Louis VII, quiere conocer a su adorable invitada para esta noche.

\- ¿Él es amigo de Zeref?-

-¿Zeref? ¿Quién es esa persona?-

-Disculpa, ¿podrías decirme como llegué aquí?- Bajamos por una escalera dorada en forma de caracol, con una alfombra roja.

\- No me sorprende que no se acuerde. Usted estaba tirada en nuestra puerta con una nota que decía que debíamos protegerla y no dejarla escapar porque si no las desgracias caerían sobre nuestra casa. Intentamos quitarla de nuestra puerta para llevarla a un hospital pero una luz la iluminó y hubo incendios alrededor de la casa, por lo que el dueño ordenó seguir las instrucciones de la carta.- Llegamos después de tres pisos a un comedor espacioso y lleno de lujos como en mi antiguo hogar de la infancia por lo que me entró un muy mal presentimiento.


	4. Chapter 4

Libro 4 Natsu

Simplemente no lo podía creer nadie, había intentado hablar con todos pero al parecer nadie parecía saber quién era Lucy. Happy también lo había intentado les grito y hasta lloro por la indignación. Al final nos dimos por vencidos, había alguien que lo había pensado muy bien cada paso y movimiento que hacíamos. De camino al bosque intente persuadir a Happy para que no llorara más que la rescataríamos sin lugar a dudas.

-Aye- se sorbió, su nariz llena de los mocos que le colgaban- Natsu, ¿Como podremos salvar a Lucy?… Esta vez sin que nadie nos ayude o peor que no la recuerde.-

-No temas Happy que yo sin falta la rescatare…. Arderá todo aquel que intente lastimarla.- Aunque…. No es otro que Zeref quien la tenía…Tendrían que ser precavidos a cada paso para no cometer un error que lamentaran después.

Así empezamos nuestro viaje…

Pasamos por todos los pueblos, en busca de pistas del paradero de Zeref. Incluso por los gremios oscuros donde supimos que era más probable localizar su paradero. Tuvimos muchas peleas pero al final siempre las ganaba incluso hasta con algunos maestros. Así los días pasaron hasta que se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses a un año.

Perseguíamos a Dream Heart uno de los súbitos de Zeref, según los rumores del ultimo gremio él había tenido contacto con él durante el último año y sabía que lo seguíamos. Estábamos en el territorio de Magnolia después de tanto tiempo. Llevaba una capa color negro que me mimetizaba con la noche. Lo vimos salir de un bar, después de beber tres tarros de cerveza y hablar con una camarera del bar. Al salir lo arrincone con Happy. Sus ropas eran muy particulares eras del color del fuego. Era alto más que yo, su aspecto me hizo acordar a Laxus.

-Oye Tu… Sabes algo de Zeref necesito encontrarlo….Sé que estuviste en contacto con él, este último año tus amigos a los que tuve el placer de derrotarlos me lo dijeron.- Se dio la vuelta y me sonrio

-Debo suponer que eres Salamander Natsu ¿Verdad?-

-Si lo soy…- Una llama se prendió en mi mano, sabía que con este maldito tendría una pelea.-

-Tu querida amiga Lucy, no se encuentra en peligro aunque, tardaste bastante en encontrarme. Ella esta en una especia de sueño Eterno temporal para prepararte a ti cuando se despierte. Digamos que nuestro Jefe quiere que su poder este en su punto más alto para invocar a el Rey de los espíritus. Para eso se necesita un poder mágico bastante grande. Y en el estado que estaba no podía hacer nada así que la tuvimos que poner a prueba muchas veces desgastando su gran poder hasta que quedo en la nada. Puede que hasta allá sufrido bastante. No querría ser ella en este momento de eso estoy seguro.

A medida que iba hablando mi enojo/Ira y cualquier sentimiento parecido iban creciendo mi fuego interior iba creciendo.

-¡MALDITO! NO DEJARE QUE LA MATEN DE ESTA FORMA.-

-Oh pero mi querido amigo ella va a morir una vez que se despierte su poder esta todo concentrado en una vez los magos que usan todo de uno mueren es asi el circulo de la vida no te parece.-

-DESGRACIADO NO DEJARE QUE LA MATEN, LA SALVARE ANTES QUE SUCEDA ESO.

-Ya lo sabemos es lo que harás. Pero será muy tarde, cuando lo hagas pues ella morirá en el mismo momento que te vea y se alegre de eso-

Y eso fue todo le lance mi golpe más grande y empezó mi pelea. Lo extraño era que todos los Golpes me los esquivaba como si supiera donde iba a golpearlo.

-¿Dónde está Lucy? Maldito-

-Ella se encuentra al final de este valle en una de las tres montañas que rodean este lugar. Dependerá de ti ya darte cuenta donde exactamente. Por el momento te dejo, mi señor me está esperando. - Y con esto dicho el desapareció

-Dream Heart!- Maldición! Golpee el suelo con mi puño. La bronca y la ira me dominaban. No podía perder… Ya no era una opción acá y menos en esta situación eso significaba perderla para siempre. Mi corazón no lo soportaría Lucy…. Aquella persona que por primera vez…. Había amado, este viaje me lo demostró. Pues hubo un cambio en mí. Lo había pensado... Ya no era solo una simple amiga para mí, lo era todo. Su pérdida era lo único que no podía darme el lujo de perder. Maldita sea. Zeref.

-Natsu- Happy estaba a mi lado me tocaba el hombro y tenía ojos llorosos seguramente había pensado igual que yo.

\- Lo siento Happy no pude vencerlo pero no dejare que le hagan daño.

\- No debes mentirme Natsu… Sé que es mucho peso para ti debemos buscar la forma de devolverles los recuerdos a todos. Somos un gremio no lo solo dos. Ellos deben sentir lo mismo que nosotros con respecto a Lucy que es nuestra Nakama. Dream Heart te lo dijo Zeref te espera solo a ti. Así que aún tenemos tiempo.-

-Es verdad! Debemos despertar al resto y se quién puede hacerlo-


	5. Chapter 5

Libro 5 Lucy

Ya habían pasado cuatro días, después de la cena con el dueño de la casa. Tenía en claro dos cosas una que era peligroso actuaba de una forma pero sus ojos de alguna forma me decían otra cosa. Lo sabía quería deshacerse de mí lo más pronto posible. Y la que era un pervertido. Había intentando entrar a mi cuarto muchas veces. Y cada vez que Salía me traía ropa interior. No lo podía creer. Ese día también una vez terminada la cena me habían encerrado en el cuarto. De vez en cuando me traían libros de todas las clases posibles. Necesitaba una distracción de alguna forma. Estar encerrada me ponía muy ansioso. Ya quería volver al gremio, los extrañaba a todos en especial a Natsu.

-¿Qué estarán haciendo todos en el gremio? De seguro me estarán buscando.-

-No te equivoques así Lucy.- Zeref estaba detrás mío. ¿En qué momento había llegado?- Borre los recuerdos de todos tus amigos de ti ya que pronto desaparecerás. No crees que sea mejor de esta forma. No sería doloroso para ellos que un amigo perdiera la vida. Salvando el mundo.-

-Posiblemente, pero aun así me gustaría que ellos me recuerden ya que los aprecio a todos.-

-Lucy he venido aquí para prepararte ya.-

-¿Espera ahora?-

-No debes preocuparte tu solamente debes dormir, tu poder debe reposar por un tiempo sin usarse.- Él se acercó a ella muy lentamente hasta que la acorralo.-

-Espera, que haces porque estas tan cerca-

-Tu solo cierra los ojos, quédate quieta y…. piensa solo en…. La personas que más quieras en este mundo. No dolerá lo prometo.- Inmediatamente cerré los ojos….. ¿Una persona que quie…..Natsu probablemente sea…. El idiota, el amable, el que me protege de todo peligro debe ser el….. diablos darme cuenta en estos momentos esto es realmente malo quiero llorar. Entonces espero que algo la golpeara o sentir una magia que la matara…. Pero lo que sintió no se lo espero. Unos labios muy suavemente se posaron en los suyos y todo lo que pudo sentir fue una gran debilidad y luego la oscuridad la tomo.

Todo lo que vi después era neblina a mi alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba? Intente correr hacia una dirección. Una luz me tomo por sorpresa, por un instante me cegó.

-¡Es el gremio he vuelto!- Corrí abrí las puertas, pero no había nadie estaba vacío.-¡ Chicos! ¿Dónde están? Erza! Gray! Happy! Wendy! Natsu! Qué raro ¿Dónde están todos? Quizás están afuera.- Corrió rápido pero no se esperó lo que vio el gremio era lo único edificio. A su alrededor estaba todo negro parecía una especie de isla, pero la diferencia que la única luz que había era donde se encontraba ella. Por un momento un temblor en la tierra y a continuación hubo un rugido. -¿Un Dragón? ¿Dónde? No lo veo- Y la oscuridad emergió Acnologia. -¿Por qué? El no debería estar aquí.

-Estoy donde debo estar humana. ¿Cómo osas entrar en mis sueños de esta forma? Te encontrare para destruirte- ¿Sueños? Entonces… ¿Estoy durmiendo? En que momento… Zeref entonces en ese momento me dormí.

-¡Escucha mi intención nunca fue entrar en tu mente!

-Eso no me interesa, lo has logrado que un insecto pueda hacer esto no lo puedo permitir. Destruiré tu mente desde aquí así no podrás volver nunca más.- Intento acercarse pero había una barrera en la que no podía pasar.- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Porque no puedo pasar?-

-Aquí no pasaras, este lugar… Es el gremio y significa mucho para mí. Puede que no lo entiendas, pero no dejare que lastimes, mi mundo ni mucho menos más a Natsu.

-¿Natsu? Ah el dragón Slader, que crio el tonto de Ignel. Ese idiota murió en mi mano. En vano pudo haber, luchado en mí causa y seguir viviendo. Lo gracioso es que es mi segunda vez, de haberle arrebatado la vida. Aunque la primera, fue sin duda más emocionante, porque estaba vivo. Y no se trataba de un recuerdo vago.-

-Por qué eres así, ¿Que te han hecho para que desprecies así la vida?-

-Tonta humana, fui uno de ustedes, yo también fui un dragón slader el mejor en mi clase. Hace mucho, hubo una pelea de dragones por los que querías que la humanidad siguiese y los que no. El más poderoso de ellos. Zeref controlaba tanto cielo como tierra-

-Espera ¿Era un dragón?

-Por supuesto me eligió y me entreno…Dedique mi vida a todo lo que me enseñaba a defender a todos. Pero un día me traicionaron esos sucios humanos. Él me dijo que no desconfiara que no todos eran así. Por un tiempo le creí, pero siempre ocurrió lo mismo. Deje de creerle….. Aprendí una magia capaz de cambiar de forma de cuerpo con cualquier ser vivo. Así fue como me convertí en una dragón tan poderoso. Me encanto devaste todo… No deje a nadie con vida. Lo disfrute demasiado. Quería más y así seguí con los años siguientes. El nombre que me dieron, Acnologia el dragón negro. Fue muy bien dado. Debo decir que es la primera vez que hablo tanto y más siendo una humana.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué creaste este espacio?, no dijiste que odiabas a la humanidad. Por lo que veo te sorprendí bastante. Hay alguien que te visite aquí.

-Si solo Zeref, puede entrar aquí. Aunque él no tiene ese Gremio al que llamas hogar. Siempre puedo tocarlo y torturarlo en esta oscuridad. Su propio ser está impregnado por ella. Ya que se siente tan culpable de los crímenes que cometí que se maldijo a sí mismo y quiere destruirse a toda costa. Ha intentado de todo, pero siempre se dónde se encuentra y logro impedírselo. Sus inventos no van a lograr ser capases de destruirlo. Pero creo que eso lo sabe mejor que nadie.-

-¿Por qué intentas detenerlo, es que no eres feliz….Con que ya lo tortures de la manera en que lo haces? Nadie puede acercarse a él. Porque todo lo que se acerca muere. ¿ Eso también es parte de tu plan?-

-Él es mi otra mitad eso debes saberlo. No puedo arriesgarme a perderla.-

-¿Por qué me dices esto? No piensas que cuando despierte podría matarlo-

-No lo harás, porque para salir de este mundo impregnado por la oscuridad, debes convencerme a mí. Esa es tu única salida. Y cremé eso no te será fácil debes desaparecer esta oscuridad. Usa tu magia-

-Desaparecer… ¿La oscuridad?-

-Créeme Zeref nunca pudo pero, lo dejaba salir después de mucho tiempo por el simple hecho que eso lo volvía más loco de lo que cuando entraba.-

-No bromes conmigo pretendes que haga algo ni que el gran mago Zeref no pudo hacer…¿Cómo se supone que lo haga?-

-JAJA eso te lo dejo a tu criterio Humana.-

-Entonces invocare a mis espíritus-

-No puedes este es el mundo de los sueños, aquí solo puede salir el que pueda usar magia en cualquier ocasión sin necesidad de invocar a nadie.- Acnologia se acostó en su oscuridad sin perder de vista a cada acción de Lucy.

¿Qué hare? ¿Qué tipo de magia puedo usar? Oscuridad, necesito luz. Ahora que lo pienso. ¿Por qué el gremio está Iluminado? ¿Por qué supe que era lo único que estaba iluminado desde el principio? Siento que de alguna forma se mas de este mundo. Nunca he estado aquí pero de alguna manera lo conozco. Mi cuerpo está brillando también. Eso quiere decir que una magia que guardo dentro de mi debe salir…. Pero no tengo idea de que magia pueda ser. Sera porque soy una maga Celestial que no la puedo sacar. De repente sintió una presencia atrás suyo.

-¿Mama? ¿Qué haces aquí? si tú...

-Morí si es verdad pero antes de eso plantee una magia en ti capaz de despertarse antes de darte cuenta de la presencia del segundo don que posees. Gracias a tu padre aunque no lo creas, dentro de ti reside una magia. Dentro del clan Heartfilia, hubo muchos miembros. Pero no todos la poseen. Tu abuelo era uno de ellos parece ser que se salta una generación. Yo la descubrí apenas naciste. Resplandecías más que nada. Y la selle a que quería que pudieses ser maga una maga celestial. Para cuidar de los espíritus que portaba. Debo decir que me costó mucho. Más de lo que quería que me costara. Algo para reprimirla y solo podrías sacarla cuando en verdad la necesitaras. Es una pena porque el libro cuando invocas ese tipo de magia puede costarte la vida. Yo lo sabía tome mis riesgos al hacerlo. No quería que te vinieran a buscar del consejo para llevarte. Lo único que quería era que vieras muy feliz con nosotros.-

-Entonces fue mi culpa…-

-No hija fue la mía, decidí que era lo que más me importaba y te elegí antes que a todo. Antes que sigamos hablando debo hablarte de tu magia y como activarla.

-¿Activarla?-

-Si está dormida en tu interior. Solo se puede despertar cuando encuentres a un ser amado y quieras protegerlo. Mientras lo quieras esa luz se hará más grande y luego se abrirá. Por como brillas veo que es así, estoy muy orgullosa de ti….Te quiero mucho mi amor. Ahora quiero que la despiertes y te despiertes tú, aun debes ganar muchas batallas- Mis lágrimas no paraban ya casi no podía verla de tanto llorar

-Si mama.- Amor sé que es el sentimiento más poderoso de todos. Quiero proteger a Natsu. Para que su corazón no se desgarre como la última vez. Entonces lo sentí… Un gran alivio y a continuación todo lo que recuerdo es ver una luz muy grande envolver la oscuridad y desaparecer al temible Acnologia.

Al abrir los ojos, me encontraba en una especie de contenedor. Frente a mí una feroz batalla se librara, todos en el gremio estaban luchado con lo que parecía ser los seguidores de Zeref y el Natsu y Happy peleaba. Mientras el me llamaba incontables veces para intentar despertarme.

¿Cómo había acabado todo así?


End file.
